jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv5
center Bild hochladen Hallo Pandora. Ich würde gern ein Bild der Expansionsregion aus dem Essential Atlas hochladen. Leider ist die Datei so etwa 2,5 MB groß. Nun wollte ich nachfragen ob ich die Datei hochladen kann. Danke. Gruß Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 17:18, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Klärt sich ja grade... 'Pandora Diskussion 17:25, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Galen gegen Sith Stalker Hallo Pandorra. Leider habt ihr ein von mir hochgeladenes Bild mit dem Kommentar "Unnötige Dateigröße" gelöscht. Leider fehlt in einem Artikel nun ein Bild, folglich: WELCHE Dateigröße wäre denn wünschenswert? Grüße!--Lord Aqastus 18:05, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :unter 150 kB Wird da beim hochladen nicht auch ne Warnung gegeben, dass es zu groß ist? .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 18:06, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Bei mir seit dem Upgrade nicht mehr. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:09, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Auch wenn keine Warnung mehr angezeigt wird, steht es dennoch genau unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster beim Hochladen, wie gross das Bild sein darf. Weiter ist an der Stelle im Artikel nicht unbedingt ein Bild nötig, weil da gar nicht so viel Text steht. Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Eine Frage hätte ich da noch: Wiederholt wurde ein Part aus meinem Artikel "Sith-Schleichpanzer" gelöscht, mit dem Kommentar "Spielmechanik". WAS soll das bitte heißen? Wäre ja nett, wenn man sich bei mir bezüglich Änderungen melden würde, da ich meinen gelöschten Part für wichtig halte. Soll ich den ändern, woanders einfüge, verkürzen?! Grüße--Lord Aqastus 14:09, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Spielmechanik ist alles, was einfach aufgrund eines Spieles so sein muss, deshalb aber nicht unbedingt als kanonisch angesehen werden darf. Darunter fallen vor allem solche Sachen wie Lebensenergie oder Treffer-/Machtpunkte. Der Abschnitt gehört aber auf jeden Fall auch dazu, weil man es Spieltechnik nunmal einfach nicht machen kann, dass sich der Spieler mühsam soweit spielt und dabei seine Punkte in die Fähigkeiten verteilt, nur um diese dann nachher abgenommen zu bekommen. Pandora Diskussion 14:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ok, *DASS* nenne ich eine ausführliche Beschreibung, danke für die schnelle Antwort, Pandora :D Also, soll ich den Part komplett weglassen oder ihn vielleicht unter einer Zusatzüberschrift "Spielmechanik" nochmal einfügen?!--Lord Aqastus 14:37, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Spielmechanik hat in Artikeln überhaupt verloren. Evtl kann man es in einem "Hinter den Kulissen"-Abschnitt erwähnen, wenn man es vernünftig ausbaut. Pandora Diskussion 14:41, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Alles claro, ich werd' mal einen kleinen Zusatzabschnitt unter dem Namen "Spielmechanik" bei "Hinter den Kulissen" einfügen :-D--Lord Aqastus 14:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Ok, also jetzt bin ich wirklich stinkig. Dass mein aufwendig gestalteter Artikel jetzt wieder EINFACH gelöscht wurde, finde ich doch wirklich unschön. Was soll das denn bitte?!--Lord Aqastus 15:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Wenn er von Wookieepedia abgeschrieben wurde, wird er eben gelöscht. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:13, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ich habe eigentlich überhaupt nichts abgeschrieben. Ich will wirklich keinem was, aber erst reiß ich mir hier die Haare aus, um diesen Artikel endlich fertig zu bekommen und dann löscht man ihn?!--Lord Aqastus 15:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wenn der Artikel extrem auffällige Ähnlichkeiten mit dem englischen WP hat, dann kann man davon ausgehen, dass er abgeschrieben wurde. WP st keine Quelle .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:16, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Also bitte, das war eine 1:1 Übersetzung, verarschen kann ich mich selber. Pandora Diskussion 15:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::BITTE, ich sag hierzu gar nichts mehr. Da reißt man sich den ARSCH auf und dann sowas. Tut mir leid, das war's. Ich halt mich lieber doch geschlossen, bevor mir das rauskommt, was mir grad auf der Zunge liegt -.- :-( (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Aqastus (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Feb. 2010, 15:23:49) :::Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist, dass deine Arbeit umsonst war, aber wenn wirklich genau wortwörtlich übersetzt dasselbe drin steht, wie im Wookieepedia-Artikel, gibt es nur wenige Möglichkeiten, von der WP übersetzt, direkt aus einer übersetzten Quellen abgeschrieben, von wo anders abgeschrieben, die es wahrscheinlich wieder aus der WP hat. All das ist verboten. Das zufällig genau dieselbe Formulierung und Wortwahl gewählt wird... Naja, dazu sag ich nichts. Schliesslich steht direkt unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster ein schöner Text, mit Links und fett markierten Teilen, welcher genau das erklärt. Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Iconliste Ich glaube, nachdem jetzt die Jedipedia vollständig an das neue Upload angepasst wurde, kannst du sämtliche Bilder jetzt runternehmen. Juno 13:18, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich weiss zwar nicht, was du mit dem "neuen Upload" meinst, aber nein. Pandora Diskussion 14:21, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Wing Delta 42 Hallo Pandora. Als aller erstes mal danke für die Löschung des Bildes. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wieso das nicht funktioniert hat? Dann könnte ich das neu machen.Ich weiß, es sind nur 150 KB erlaubt. Bei der letzten aktualisierung hatte das aber nur noch 113 KB......also kann es daran nicht gelegen haben. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 15:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich kann leider nicht nachvollziehen, was genau du gemacht hast. Die Vermutung besteht aber, dass das Bild ein ungewöhnliches Format hat, oder irgendwie beschädigt ist, sodass die Wiki-Software damit nicht umgehen kann. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:39, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Einheit? Hallo Pandora. Ich möchte etwas zum Thema Einheiten der B-Serie sagen. Außerdem gibt es Probleme bei der Unterscheidung zwischen Einheit und Modell. Wenn z.B. die Angriffsdroiden, Technikerdroiden und die Droiden-Marines Einheiten snd, könnte man die Killerdroiden dch auch sicherlich dazuzählen, oder? Aber dort heisst es, sie sind ein Modell da sie bessere Programme zum Berechnen der Flugbahn haben etc. Und sind Feuerkampfdroiden Modelle oder Einheiten? Die haben ja so komische Hände aus denen Feuer kommt, aber sind die nur mit den Händen des B1 ausgetauscht worden so wie man die Füße der B2 austauschen kann oder sind sie ein Modell für sich? Könntest du bitte Klarheit schaffen? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:16, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Man muss halt immer schaun, ob die Teile baulich anders sind oder nicht. Die Killerdroiden haben "low-light vision", "synchronized fire circuits" und ein "improved sensor package" (TCWCG), ist also eindeutig anders gebaut, als die normalen B1. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, steht in der illu enz, dass man die Füsse gegen Klauen tauschen kann, über die Hände steht nichts drin (ausserdem müsste man für einen Flammen- oder Plasmawerfer erheblich mehr ändern, als nur einfach ein anderes Modul vorne drauf stecken. Pandora Diskussion 17:26, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Und was ist mit Jet-Droiden, Brandbekämpfungsdroiden und den Jäger-Kampfdroiden? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:43, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wegen der Austauschbaren Hände: zu Episode 2 gibt es eine SKD Figur mit einem Raketenwerfer am Arm. Dieser kann auch gegen eine normale Hand eingetauscht werden. Achja, zu dem Punkt, dass es keine Modifikationen sind:"Der Pilot-droide ist durch seine Technik'modifikation' der perfekte Mechaniker der KUS Truppen" von hier Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:28, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Ich misch mich mal hier ein, also diesr Link is ein Forum wie ich sehe, das nicht Offizel ist, also nicht als Quelle geeignet ist. Meine Meinung ist, das alle Droiden die sich baulich von einander unterscheiden verschieden Modelle sind, Droiden die vom Aufbau identisch sind und nur eine andere "Software" bekommen haben bzw. und ander Werkzeuge, wie ein Feuerwehrschlauch und ein Helm sind immer noch die gleichen Droiden. In meinen Augen sind dies Einheiten, ab welchem grad ein Droide nur modifiziert ist und ab wann er ein neues Model ist vielleicht der einziege Unklare Punkt in dieser Diskussion, aber ich denke mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand kann man dies dennoch abwägen, in deinem Beispiel mit den Händen würde ich Sagen wenn nur die Hände getauscht werden ist es eine Modifikation, wenn aber für den Tausch bzw. das er als Raketenwerferdroide arbeiten kann der Droide auch in der Struktur versterkt sein muss, also das er dem Rückstoss, der Hitze,... wiederstehen kann ist es keine Modifikation da er von Beginn an für diese Aufgaben so gebaut werden muss, damit er diese Aufgaben durchführen kann. Zu Spielzeugfiguren als Quelle würde ich sagen das sie mit Vorsicht zu geniesen - aber mit ein bisschen Nachdenken kommt man selbt drauf warum. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:05, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kekse lass sie dir schmecken